disneyinfinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Davy Jones
Davy Jones is the main antagonist of the Pirates of the Caribbean series. He appears as an expansion character in Disney INFINITY. ''Disney INFINITY'' Davy Jones appears as a playable character in the game, and also acts as the final boss for the ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' playset. ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' Davy Jones was the legendary supernatural ruler of the Seven Seas as the condemned captain of the Flying Dutchman. A fearsome captain, striking terror into the bravest of sailors, Jones became the stuff of various myths and legends, particularly relating to the Dutchman and Davy Jones' Locker. In one particular legend, Davy Jones was a great sailor until he fell in love with the goddess Calypso. He would be given the Flying Dutchman as well as the sacred task of ferrying souls who died at sea to the worlds beyond. Because of that love, Davy Jones agreed to set foot on land once every ten years, where Jones would be free to come ashore to be with Calypso. But when Davy Jones came ashore after his ten year duty, he was forsaken by Calypso, who was nowhere to be found. So, when the First Brethren Court convened, Davy Jones plotted with them to tear the rule of the seas away from Calypso, in which the Brethren imprisoned her into the body of a mortal woman. Jones was the one who told the Brethren how to bind Calypso into human form; he never stopped loving her, but the pain it caused him was too much to live with. Soon Jones' guilt became so great, he carved out his own heart and locked it away in the Dead Man's Chest. Abandoning his duty, Davy Jones then returned to the seven seas, only now sailors everywhere would fear him to the death, for Jones had turned fierce and cruel, with an insatiable taste for all things brutal. Davy Jones preyed on wayward sailors lost at sea with the Flying Dutchman, now a cursed ghost ship. Those who wished to avoid death and final judgment would agree to serve Jones aboard his haunted vessel, eventually becoming a part of the ship itself, forever enslaved to its terrifying captain. Davy Jones also commanded the Kraken, a great squid-like beast of the sea, which brought the captain of the Dutchman ever more souls into joining his crew aboard his cursed ship. At some point in time, Davy Jones would strike a bargain with Jack Sparrow to resurrect his beloved vessel the Wicked Wench, which he would rename as the Black Pearl, in return for a hundred years of servitude aboard the Dutchman. That debt would be settled thirteen years later, in which Jones sent Bootstrap Bill Turner to give Jack the Black Spot, which drew the Kraken. Several days later, in which Jones dealt with Bootstrap Bill's son Will Turner, the debt was ultimately settled with Jack and the Pearl being dragged to the depths by the Kraken. But it was in vain as Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company came into possession of Davy Jones' still-beating heart, forcing Jones and his crew to do his bidding. With the Flying Dutchman under Beckett's control, Davy Jones would lead the EITC Armada in the fight against the Fourth Brethren Court. While the Brethren convened, Jones reunited with Calypso, who intended to be free and punish the Brethren, until realizing Jones' betrayal. Upon being freed, the enraged goddess Calypso, in her wrath, created a massive maelstrom, where a battle raged at the center of it. And it was in that very battle that Davy Jones' heart was pierced and he died, finally free for all eternity. With his death, Davy Jones was welcomed back into the dark embrace of the sea that he had been in love with. Abilities Davy Jones, like Jack Sparrow and Hector Barbossa, can swipe his sword, and can fire his Flintlock Pistol. Gallery For all photos and videos, see Davy Jones/Gallery. z.png|Davy Jones in toy form Jones.jpg|Davy Jones in Pirates of the Caribbean Davy Jones (Infinity 2).png|Davy Jones as a background on his character page DISNEY INFINITY Davy Jones File:Disney Infinity - Davy Jones Character Gameplay - Series 1 Category:Characters Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Enemies Davy Jones Category:Series 1